


Aziel

by Senhel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel or Demon, Aziel, Running Away, Sad, graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senhel/pseuds/Senhel
Summary: An Angel (or Demon?) rescues a woman in a cemetery.





	Aziel

She just wanted to be rescued  
Saved from the curse,  
Far away from all stares and whispers,  
End everything for everyone.  
But she didn’t expect to be heard.

Someone had listened to her pleas,  
Something she didn’t call.  
Waiting in front of her  
With wings wide open  
And eyes like ice.

Numb, she fell on her knees  
Near the graves of the past.  
In the shadow it standed  
With arms welcoming the lost souls.

Tears running down her cheeks  
She let dark feathers embrace her.  
Kidnapping her from hell,  
Giving a safe place to rest her tired limbs.

She rested her fingers on the savior’s ribs  
And said goodbye in the sweetest way  
Sharing air and tears while kissing pale lips.

She said goodbye cause Aziel was now here.


End file.
